The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a hammer drill or combination hammer comprising a tool housing which has a receiving recess designed to replaceably receive a storage battery or power supply unit, with the hand-held power tool containing an electric drive motor having a cooling fan.
The electric drive motor of the hand-held power tool, which generates heat during operation, can be cooled by the cooling fan.
Hand-held power tools, in particular a hammer drill or combination hammer, can be selectively supplied with electric power by a storage battery or a power supply unit if they are connected to the hand-held power tools. For this purpose, the power supply unit has a power cable which establishes a connection to the mains power supply (also referred to as a power outlet).
The present invention also relates to a fanless storage battery for a hand-held power tool, with the fanless storage battery being designed to be replaceably received inside a receiving recess of a hand-held power tool.
The present invention further relates to a tool system comprising a hand-held power tool and a fanless storage battery.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held power tool, a storage battery and a tool system with improved cooling properties.
With regard to the hand-held power tool, the object is achieved by the tool housing having a first vent portion which is located in the receiving recess and through which a volume flow generated by the cooling fan can be guided.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the first vent portion can be provided such that the volume flow can be guided through the storage battery received in the receiving recess with a partial open surface. The storage battery can be hereby efficiently cooled by means of the cooler of the hand-held power tool without a separate cooler having to be provided in the storage battery.
In order to provide a direct cooling flow for the hand-held power tool and in particular for the drive motor which ensures efficient cooling, it may be advantageous for the tool housing to have a second vent portion that is different from the first vent portion and is located outside of the receiving recess and through which the volume flow generated by the cooling fan can be at least partially guided.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, it may be possible for the hand-held power tool to have a flow control means which is designed to distribute a volume flow generated by the cooling fan between the first vent portion and the second vent portion. The volume flow of the cooling fan can be hereby controlled such that both the storage battery and the drive motor are cooled.
Since the temperature of the storage battery can rise to a critical value during its use in the hand-held power tool, whereby the performance or even the functionality of the storage battery is negatively affected, it may be advantageous for the flow control means to be regulatable depending on a temperature measured in the storage battery.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, it may be advantageous for the flow control means to be regulatable depending on at least one temperature measured in the hand-held power tool. The hand-held power tool and in particular the drive motor can be hereby effectively and targetedly cooled with the aid of the volume flow of the cooling fan when they have reached a critical temperature.
In order to allow the entire volume flow of the cooling fans to flow either only through the storage battery or only through the hand-held power tool in order to therefore reach maximum cooling either of the storage battery or the hand-held power tool, it may be advantageous for the flow control means to be designed as a change-over flap that can be actuated by a control device, the change-over flap closing the first vent portion in a first switch position and closing the second vent portion in a second switch position.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the change-over flap can be set in at least one switch position between the first switch position and the second switch position whereby a higher proportion of volume flow is allocated either through the first vent portion or the second vent portion. Either stronger cooling of the storage battery and weaker cooling of the hand-held power tool or else stronger cooling of the hand-held power tool and weaker cooling of the storage battery can be hereby achieved. Furthermore, identically strong cooling of the storage battery and the hand-held power tool is also simultaneously possible.
It has been found to be advantageous when the first vent portion and the second vent portion are associated with vents that are different to each other. Alternatively, the first vent portion and the second vent portion can belong to the same vent. The first vent portion and the second vent portion are preferably located substantially perpendicular to each other.
With regard to the fanless storage battery for a hand-held power tool that has a receiving recess designed to replaceably receive the storage battery and an electric drive motor having a cooling fan, the present object is achieved by the fanless storage battery having an inner ventilation channel that is open to the environment via which the fanless storage battery can be force-cooled by means of a volume flow generated by the cooling fan of the hand-held power tool when the fanless storage battery is received in the receiving recess of the hand-held power tool.
With regard to the tool system, the present object is achieved by a tool system which has a previously described hand-held power tool and a previously described fanless storage battery.
Further advantages will emerge from the following description of the figures. Different exemplary embodiments of the present invention are represented in the figures. The figures, the description and the claims contain numerous features in combination. The person skilled in the art will also expediently consider the features individually and combine them to form appropriate further combinations.
The same and similar components are numbered with the same reference numerals.